


All Gone

by LastofJayde



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastofJayde/pseuds/LastofJayde
Summary: This is a story about how Jayde survives throughout the treacherous world infected with the Cordyceps.
Kudos: 1





	All Gone

December 9th, 2033  
18:05

It was beginning to snow. The people in Jackson are currently with their families getting ready for the holidays. There is going to be a snowstorm tonight, since everyone is going to be either in Jackson getting ready for the storm or there will be others who are on duty or are just finishing up their shift. The town is buzzing with the sound of life. People are in the bars laughing and having a good time with drinks and others are in their cozy homes with their loved ones. This all sounds so nice to have but in reality there is still an apocalypse going on. It’s heart wrenching how everyday the people are safe, but they all know what is really going on. We hate to believe it but it is our new reality unfortunately. 

Then there’s Jayde. Jayde Madeline is a 25 year old woman who obviously lives in Jackson with her roommate Delilah Ramirez. Delilah and Jayde have been best friends since this entire thing started. Jayde also knew someone else. Her name was Marabella Adlon Miller. She was 36 years old and married to Joel Miller. Jayde also knew Clem and Ellie Williams. Clem has her boy Alvin Junior along with her significant other, Violet. Jayde and Delilah are going to visit their friend Marabella. 

Jayde puts on her brown winter boots and her denim jacket along with her burgundy scarf and then her jeans. Delilah just wore her dark green hoodie,grey sweatpants, and her black winter boots. They leave their house and step outside into the active town. Jayde looks around as she sees multiple children running around laughing and playing with each other. She smiles at this. She loves to see children smile. Maybe she’ll have children of her own some day. Maybe. On the other hand she turns to Delilah and says “How did you sleep last night?” She says as they keep walking. Delilah replies to Jayde as she says “Just the same as usual. I couldn’t.” Jayde sighs since she cares for Delilah. A lot. She hates to see how each night she has nightmares and endless episodes of the death of her family. Well, Jayde isn’t all unicorns and rainbows either. She’s lost her husband..Louis. But that’s a story for another time. Before they knew it they arrived at Joel’s and Marabella’s house. Jayde and Delilah walk up to the door and Jayde knocks on the door. They wait until Joel answers, he opens the door as he smiles at them and says “Good evening you two, what brings you here?” Jayde replies as she says “Just visiting is all. Can we come in please?” She smiles warmly at Joel. Joel replies “Sure” They both walk into the house as they both remove their shoes at the door as Joel closes and locks the door behind them. Delilah asks while shoving her shoes to the side with the others as she says “Where’s Mara?” Then Jayde adds “Yeah. Is she out doing her shift?” She says as she took her coat off and hung it up with the rest of her belongings. Joel answers “She’s just down at Tommy and Maria’s place talkin’ about some stuff for when the storm passes over, you know the same old business.” He lets out a low but happy laugh. He walks into his kitchen and the women follow him. The smell of coffee explodes throughout the entire kitchen. The smell was quite pleasant. Joel offers both Delilah and Jayde a cup of coffee. And so, They are enjoying their coffee while talking. “How’s Ellie?” Jayde asks as she takes a sip of her warm but soothing cup of coffee. Joel replies “I...I don’t really know for sure. But I’m sure she is doing fine.” 2-3 weeks back, Ellie and Joel were at a party when a little ‘incident’ occurred. Nothing major but it all started with that prick, Seth. If only he just kept his mouth shut and left after getting drunk. But no. Jayde sighs because she was there when it happened. Delilah felt the same as Jayde but didn’t really show it due to being absent for hunting purposes. But she did know what had happened that night. Then the silence was broken when Marbella came in and said “Well there are my two best friends” she says as she hugged Jayde and Delilah. “And my favorite husband.” she says before they kiss. Jayde and Delilah look at each other and then they just continue drinking their coffee. Marabella and Joel have been Married for about 4 months. Jayde doesn’t think they’ll plan on having children any time sooner. Later on, they are still at their house until it is about 22:00. Jayde and Delilah say their goodbyes before they leave. Now that they are outside and walking home. The wind has picked up a bit which most likely means they will sleep through the entire snowstorm tonight. 

Once Jayde is in her bed, She stares at a photo she has on her nightstand. It’s a photo of him. Everytime she looks at this photo she thinks to herself {Why did I let him die...I wanted him to live. Lord knows we both wanted each other to be back in Jackson. Safe and alive. If only I can just go back in time. I wish it never happened. I swear one day I will find those bastards who murdered him.} Jayde sighs as she hates to even think like that. She missed him so much. He was her everything. She was his everything. They were like two peas in a pod. They were even going to have kids. Maybe 1 or 2. But for now, all she can do is rest and then tomorrow she can continue working on finding the group that slaughtered her husband. 

December 10th  
09:25 

Jayde and Delilah were sleeping peacefully, no snoring, nothing. It was just silent. But not for long, at least. Just outside the gateway, there was a group. A WLF group. This group had several people with them. One being a very masculine female named Abby Anderson, another woman by the name of Nora, then there’s Manny, Owen, Jordan, and Joey. Abby looks over at her group and they all nod, meaning that they are ready to ambush and take over this town for their own selfish needs. Ellie was sleeping peacefully as she dreamt about dancing with her beloved Dina. She liked Dina a lot. She continued to sleep before she awoke to the sound of...gunfire? What the hell? Ellie shot up before looking outside, only to see this group of people breaking into their town and causing absolute terror and tragedy. Ellie’s first move was to quickly get dressed and then grabbed her rifle and then she went outside. And as for Jayde and Delilah they were obviously up and outside trying to evacuate families and other people out of this area so that they will be safe. Jayde was so caught up that she hadn’t realized that she was split up from Delilah. Joel and Marabella were also split apart from each other. Everyone was in fact. Everything was quickly going to hell as Jackson was soon to be WLF territory. Jayde had to go back to her house to grab her backpack and other belongings before hearing a big explosion. Jayde quickly ran out of her house to see that a bomb had gone off and had blown up an area. Jayde didn’t have time to react since she had to flee for her life. She hopped on her horse, Bonnie and she began to make her way out of the place she once called home. And as for Abby and her group, they saw this as a victory. Abby did notice a couple of familiar faces. She noticed Jayde and Joel. But she didn’t really know Ellie,Dina,Clementine,AJ,Marabella,Tommy,Maria & Delilah. And so this resolved in Abby sending Joey and Jordan after Jayde and Joel. 

12:15.  
3 Hours after the incident.

Jayde is currently in the snow covered woods with Bonnie. Jayde is scared. She doesn’t know where to go or where anyone is or anything. She feels like Delilah will find her and they will be alright but something tells her that is not the case. And so, Jayde kept riding throughout the woods until a certain someone started following her. It was Jordan and a few others from the group. Jordan gave the men a signal and that is when Jayde was just minding her own business until she heard a few gunshots. And so, Jayde is zipping through the wintry forest as she was panicking a bit. Stuff kept running through her mind before she lost her thought as she then felt the cold stinging feeling of the snow hitting her face. She looked up as she saw her horse, Bonnie was dead. Jayde took out her pistol before a man on a horse went over to her and made her lose her pistol. That’s when Jordan came over and chuckled at how helpless Jayde was. Jayde didn’t know who this man was. But she hid the fact that was a bit intimidated by him and his part of the big group since she knows he is most likely a part of that group. Then, Jordan got down off his horse and said to Jayde “Holy shit. It really is you.” Jayde was so confused. Jordan then knocks Jayde unconscious. He tied her up and they took her back to Abby and others. Hopefully Delilah is with someone she can trust. Hopefully someone can help Jayde and Joel. Hopefully SOMETHING good actually happens throughout all of this chaos…. 

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
